


Even Cuter

by WolffyLuna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Dress Up, F/F, Fanart, Hats, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Art of Merrill and Isabela dressing up in silly hats.





	Even Cuter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocoChipBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/gifts).



> As soon as I saw ChocoChipBiscuits prompt for Isabela/Merrill "I'd love something sweet and warm set during DA2, with Isabela teaching Merrill cards or Merrill serving tea and dessert at her home. Or Isabela and Merrill playing dress-up with ridiculous hats," I knew I had to draw them in wearing dumb hats. It was destined. 
> 
> (Isabela is wearing a tricorn with fluffy edging, and Merrill is wearing a bowler hat with bows and far too many fake flowers. The two images are one large one to show details, and a smaller one so it can be seen on the one screen all at once.)


End file.
